supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Piece's Of Hell
The Piece's of Hell are actually remnant of Lucifer Grace, crafted in the forge of Hell and weaponized to increase the magic of any spellcaster they touched. Each one was a legend to all covens that the very mention of their names causes even the most powerful of witches to be afraid of the user. When Dean and Sam found out about Shay usage in one piece, they tried to take it from him but was repelled when the Necklace of the Fallen protected him. There are 5 pieces and together, they can open any lock or seal that has been applied to any human, beast or more. The Knowledge Sisters were planning to use the pieces to unlock Purgatory so they can feed off the souls in it In Season 11, the piece were separated to a Coven known as the Dark Ones, which John Constantine and Shay Ramirez were now apart of. The Piece's Each item contains the symbol for the First Princes of Hell who originally forged them. However, the piece can only be used to control one part of a magic but first, the user performs a ritual to allow the item to mark their body for possession. 'The Necklace of The Fallen One' The Necklace was forged by Lucifer after he fell from Heaven and is currently in possession of Shay Ramirez, with it, the user can perform various forms of White Magic. When Shay gained the Necklace, it formed Lucifer mark on his back. 'The Blade of Lustful One/The First Blade' The First Blade is a weapon made from the jawbone of a donkey that was once connected to the Mark of Cain. The Mark somehow powers the blade, and when held by the bearer of the Mark, is able to kill any known being. However, it was unknown to most that the First Blade was actually The Lustful Blade, a Piece of Hell that also was capable of performing any Ritual or Black Magic. After Cain transferred the mark to Dean and Constantine, it eventually showed it's true form when Dean gave his piece to John, becoming the user of the Lustful Blade. 'Brísingamen/The Amulet of Avarice One' The Brisingamen was an amulet made by the Pagan God Freyja, which had thought to have the power to make any women or man become the main center of attraction to others. It was eventually revealed that it was the piece of Hell that was forged by Mammon the Prince of Hell and allowed someone to perform Spirit Magic. The piece was with Dean and Sam but was stolen by Damien Darhk who became its user and stole all the Purgatory Souls that were in Castiel. 'The Ring of the Bitter one' After gaining the Leviathan's souls, Damien used them to find the Ring of the Bitter one, in which succeed resulted in a test with a cup of sand and a hammer underneath an ice puddle. When the Winchesters and Spellcasters found the temple, Damien devised a plan to trap them all but failed to see that Rowena had followed them to find the Piece of Hell. During the battle, Rowena took this chance to figure that the Sand would weaken the ice underneath while the hammer would destroy it. When the test passed, Rowena was given the Ring, allowing her to perform Necromancy at the highest degree. 'The Stone of the Indolence One' Unlike the other piece, the Stone of the Indolence One can be used by anyone as long as they are in contact with but it exerted a sort infection onto its user causing immense Sloth and laziness inside of them. Eventually, a coven found it and used its power to use Voodoo on anyone or thing they choose but were stopped by John and Dean who weren't affected by touching it. But when Dean touched, he became too lazy and lost the will to fight. After convincing Dean to fight against the Wendigo, they hide the stone inside of the library. Powers & Abilities Necklace - Increases the power of one's own White Magic as well as protection from any demonic possession. Blade -allows the user to kill anything they chose and a more effective use in Black Magic as well as Ritual Performance. Amulet - Makes the wearer desirable to anything or one they want and takes the soul of all Humans as well as Beast. Ring - Gives the user anything they are looking at and can increase one's Necromancy abilities. Stone - Exerts huge amounts sloth inside of someone's soul and expands the range of the users Voodoo magic. Together - They can release any sort of being from inside a locked or sealed cage Category:Objects Category:Weapon Category:The Piece's Of Hell